Randomized Monster Fights
by Mr.Deacon
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Each chapter is a one-shot focusing on randomly selected monsters, who fight each other to the death. Readers are welcome to make suggestions on what monster fights what. Features kaiju from Godzilla, Gamera, etc.


Hello, readers. In honr of the new Godzilla movie that came out some time ago, I have decided to write this little drabble collective. Basically, this story will be a collection of one-shots in which randomly selected kaiju of any variety fight each other. While this first chapter is one entirely of my thought, I will allow the readers to choose what kind of monsters fight each other in the next chapters. They don't even have to be Godzilla monsters. Anyway, enjoy round one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - SpaceGodzilla vs. Biollante vs. Orga vs. Jet Jaguar vs. Legion<strong>

In Canada, the city of Toronto was all but empty, and for good reason. The creature known as SpaceGodzilla had converted it into his crystalline fortress. Arriving two nights before, the crystal menace wasted no time in turning the CN Tower into an energy conductor, a conduit for transferring plasma from the depths of space to its master. All attempts made by the army to kill or drive the monster away ended in disaster. Now the city was empty, save for some stubborn business owners, looters, the mentally insane, and of course, the monster himself, who was leaning heavily forward in a standing position, sleeping.

But tonight would be different.

SpaceGodzilla awoke, sensing another nearby. Looking around, he frowned when he saw nothing in sight. Choosing to investigate, SpaceGodzilla lifted his massive bulk off the ground telekinetically, and floated over the city in search of the intruder.

Only moments after he took flight, a massive silver leg suddenly erupted from the earth and smashed into the space monster, sending him crashing to the ground. SpaceGodzilla shrieked in fury, swiftly rising to his feet to see what being would dare assault him.

The Queen Legion tore her gigantic frame free from the ground with an unearthly bellow, standing before her fellow space monster. As ironic as it may be, she was here to kill SpaceGodzilla to save the Earth. Why? Because if SpaceGodzilla destroyed the Earth, then her kind wouldn't be able to colonize it. Truthfully, Legion wasn't evil, she wasn't some demonic destroyer or alien conqueror. Only one thing drove her: To protect her colony. At their most basic purpose, Legion and Gamera were the same, they were guardians of a certain kind of life; Gamera life on Earth, Legion the life of her colony. Certainly this put them at odds, made her predecessor and Gamera fight to the death, but at their most basic of motives, Legion and Gamera were identical, just the species they were guardians of were simply enemies. But that wasn't her only motivation, no. While SpaceGodzilla certainly threatened her colony, that wasn't her only reason to attack him. Despite all life being very different, there was a universal constant in the universe. On an instinctive level, all life despised SpaceGodzilla, for as a wannabe conqueror of worlds, he was the enemy to all lifeforms in the entire universe, thus any of them would, given the chance, attempt to kill SpaceGodzilla without hesitation. Legion was no different.

SpaceGodzilla narrowed his eyes as the bizarre creature before him bellowed a challenge. It was obvious that he was not at all amused by the attack. He had already killed his "brother", Godzilla, and annihilated everything that the pathetic humans had thrown at him. Now, it seemed that another powerful creature had the gall to challenge him. With Legion out of the way, SpaceGodzilla would claim his rightful place as the king, and once the Earth is his, he would spread his crystals all throughout the universe, absorbing all the energy there is to absorb and become a god!

After the two had a brief standoff, Legion made the first move. Her monstrous horns latched open, exposing a jewel-shaped object embedded in-between Legion's eyes. Electromagnetic energies flared to life. They emerged out of the jewel and erratically bounced off Legion's horns. The intense light blinded Legion's gaze. Annoyed by the light show, Legion discharged an electromagnetic blast. It struck the ground, hundreds of yards away from SpaceGodzilla. A cascade of electromagnetic bolts and fire pillaged the earth, vaporizing it utterly. The ground shook beneath SpaceGodzilla's feet.

Plumes of smoke crept out of the smoldering impact crater. Either the electromagnetic bolts blinded Legion from hitting her target or it was on purpose. Either way, SpaceGodzilla wasn't willing to give her another chance. SpaceGodzilla opened fire with a Corona Beam that twisted and whirled before digging into Legion's side and exploding. Stunned for a few seconds, Legion was not going to wait for her pain to waver only to be shot at again and fired another electromagnetic beam, hoping it would find her foe. Reflexively, SpaceGodzilla generated an energy shield that reflected the beam right back at Legion. Her head rearing back in surprise, Legion quickly spread out her claws, the tips of which began generating bolts of energy. They zapped the tip of Legion's horns, forming an electromagnetic barrier. The redirected blast struck the shield, and while the electromagnetic energy it was comprised of was harmlessly absorbed into the shield, the concussive force was enough to blow Legion back a few meters. SpaceGodzilla noted the amount of power in Legion's, thankful for his quick reflexes. It was almost as powerful as his Corona Beam. That would not do. As Legion regained her composure, Godzilla unleashed another electromagnetic blast, this time aimed at the CN Tower. SpaceGodzilla formed another shield, this one around the tower, deflecting the ray harmlessly into the night sky.

SpaceGodzilla floated into the air, hovering towards the Queen Legion, not wanting to give her an ounce of breathing space. Legion, meanwhile, clamped her horns back together as her sight returned, only to be smacked across the face with SpaceGodzilla's tail. SpaceGodzilla landed as Legion rose again and charged, clawing at him. The crystal nightmare from the stars responded in kind, charging his hands with energy and clawing back, each slash causing red electricity to surge into Legion's carapace. While her tick shell was strong enough to protect her from SpaceGodzilla's claws, the energy surge did cause her some pain, and she gave a low hiss as she responded with her own brunt attacks. Legion's bladed arms cut deep into SpaceGodzilla's hide, drawing a shriek with each hit. Furious that this creature was able to cause him harm, SpaceGodzilla grabbed Legion and held her in a choke hold, striking him in the face over and over with his free hand. The energy surging through his hands was now shocking Legion with each blow. Finally, after what felt like forever, Legion's hind legs stretched over her head in a scorpion-like fashion and nailed SpaceGodzilla in the head. SpaceGodzilla stumbled back, letting go. Legion swung her horns to the cosmic monster's face. SpaceGodzilla was stunned as he felt his teeth knocked out and tasted blood, falling to the ground. Legion bellowed as she dug her hind legs into the ground. She hoisted her body straight up, using her hind legs to keep her balanced, and dropped herself down hard on SpaceGodzilla's body before he could recover. As the space mutant tried to get up, he was slammed in the face by a powerful hind leg, making him slide back several hundred meters. By the time he was back on his feet, Legion had already reached him and the alien queen raised her two massive back legs at SpaceGodzilla and swung them down. The blade-like appendages dug into SpaceGodzilla's chest, causing a massive spurt of blood to rise into the air, before splattering messily like raindrops onto the floor. However, SpaceGodzilla withstood the blows, the crystal armor underneath his skin resisting the attacks. SpaceGodzilla had enough of this and unleashed a point-blank blast of his Corona Beam into Legion, sending her crashing onto her back. The crystal beast hovered back to his original spot near the CN Tower and sneered at the downed queen.

He watched Legion squirm as she tried to get back to her feet, and prepared to blast the alien queen again with his Corona Beam. Before he could, however, an unearthly roar caught his attention. In fact, SpaceGodzilla could literally feel the ground shake. Curiously, SpaceGodzilla glanced in the direction of the roar and was amazed to see a gigantic beast, covered with gray flesh, trudging towards him. At first glance, it resembled a gorilla. But its grayish flesh and alien origin dispelled any relations to the primate. It had bulking shoulders and a useless thin tail. One shoulder housed a massive hole. Its wedge shaped head bore a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Orga's hideous features mirrored the tragedy of its past. It was destined to become the perfect organism. Instead, it became an abomination.

Not to long before SpaceGodzilla had arrived on Earth, a silver, metallic alien ship arrived on Earth. The alien inside looked exactly like the one that had awoken on Earth in 1999. Its mouth was a series of lines and its eyes glow a bright blue. The body was almost squid-like, but the color was a grayish blue. An agent from its home world had failed to accomplish its mission in 1999, but now, this new one would make sure the Earth was his. His race had succeeded in creating an artificial Organizer G-1, allowing it to turn into Orga at will. Initially, he had come to Earth with the intention of finishing what his predecessor: killing Godzilla and absorbing his DNA to complete its evolution. But when Orga had learned that SpaceGodzilla had already killed his target, Orga became enraged, and now sought to kill the cosmic doppelganger and use his DNA as a substitute.

With one swipe of its massive claw, the nearest crystal was sliced completely in half. SpaceGodzilla shrieked at the abomination, and the CN Tower crackled, instilling cosmic power into SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. He opened his mouth, unleashing the Corona Beam. The scarlet beam twisted in midair, and Orga stopped, taken aback by SpaceGodzilla's primary weapon. The Corona Beam encircled Orga before striking its neck and detonating. Orga howled in pain as burnt flesh dangled from its ruptured throat. Seconds later, mounds of healthy flesh bulged out of the wound, replacing it. SpaceGodzilla stared at his foe, surprised. This disgusting creature could heal its wounds in seconds! But what else could it do?

Orga charged. SpaceGodzilla levitated higher, bending gravity to his will. Beneath him, Orga leapt up and down, swiping the air with its claws. SpaceGodzilla mocked his foe with an ear-piercing shriek. Not even Orga's strong legs could help it jump high enough to attack its opponent. SpaceGodzilla's jaws parted, spewing his Corona Beam once more. At first, it was but a single projectile. It soon branched off into many. Several Corona Beams ravaged Orga's hide. Orga's painful cries were drowned out by SpaceGodzilla's howls of pleasure. But SpaceGodzilla's happiness faded when Orga's body repaired the damages in seconds.

To prevent further abuse, Orga jumped back. It appeared to be smarter than it looked. SpaceGodzilla growled in disappointment. But his disappointment subsided when it saw Orga kneeling forward, bowing its head. SpaceGodzilla descended to the ground, accepting Orga's surrender with his screeching wail. Indeed, it was pain that brought obedience to this wretched beast. Through out history, kings and warlords alike understood one simple concept: fear aspired control and pain was its instrument. Tonight, SpaceGodzilla used that instrument well.

Unbeknownst to SpaceGodzilla, the large hole in Orga's left shoulder was not a deformity. As orange-yellowish light gathered inside, SpaceGodzilla soon learned its true purpose. A streak of concussive light shot out of Orga's shoulder and slammed into SpaceGodzilla's chest. The kinetic force alone sent SpaceGodzilla reeling back. SpaceGodzilla crushed several of his crystal spires beneath his bulk. Before the stunned cosmic saurian could regain its composure, Orga pounced on top of him. Orga battered SpaceGodzilla wildly. SpaceGodzilla's tail flailed in the air, reflecting his situation. Orga buried its claws into SpaceGodzilla's flesh, assimilating his DNA. SpaceGodzilla watched in horror as a single shimmering crystal poked out of Orga's shoulder. Before long, the single shoulder crystal started summoning cosmic energies from the CN Tower.

SpaceGodzilla bellowed in rage.

His hands crackled with red electricity as he sunk his claws into Orga's, mincing his flesh. Orga snarled as SpaceGodzilla pumped harmful energy into his body. In the end, the attack prevailed, forcing Orga away. Smoke sizzled off Orga's flayed flesh, clouding the air around it. SpaceGodzilla levitated to his feet, drawing more power from the CN Tower.

Orga rose to its feet, its charred skin not yet healed. It spotted SpaceGodzilla's hovering toward it. No matter the injuries, Orga knew it was stronger. SpaceGodzilla floated closer, convinced of its impending victory. Orga's shoulder crystal sparkled. SpaceGodzilla stopped, recognizing the situation. Orga readied its primary weapon, using its newly constructed shoulder crystal to supply it extra juice. SpaceGodzilla descended to the ground, reserving his strength. Yellow-reddish hued energy stormed out of Orga's shoulder. It twisted in midair, proving to be as malleable as SpaceGodzilla's corona beam!

SpaceGodzilla growled, cursing Orga's existence.

Before the beam could crash into SpaceGodzilla, a force shield impeded its advance. Behind the shield, hateful eyes focused on Orga. Orga returned the gesture, knowing it could do nothing more. The CN Tower flashed, implanting more cosmic energy into SpaceGodzilla. Orga snarled in defiance, fearing the cosmic saurian not in the least. SpaceGodzilla's shield faded, making way for an offensive strike. But a corona beam was never fired. Instead, a lancing bolt of electromagnetic energy was fired, cutting a gaping hole into Orga's backside. Horrific, painful cries escaped Orga's mouth. SpaceGodzilla watched the gray behemoth fall to its side, its injury obscured by steam.

Recognizing the attack, SpaceGodzilla looked up to glare at Legion. He had almost forgotten about the alien queen. She bellowed at him as her horn crackled with electromagnetic fury. Another blast was fired from her horns, and SpaceGodzilla quickly raised another force shield. The blast didn't strike Legion, and instead scathed the earth around SpaceGodzilla. He shrieked at Legion, and his shoulder crystals started glowing brightly.

Before Legion knew what was going on, she was lifted up into the air. Before she could react to his sudden flight, Legion fell from the sky, dumped onto her head. SpaceGodzilla roared in triumph as green lightning crackled out of his shoulder crystals. Using his telekinetic field, he lifted the dazed Legion into the air once again and tossed her to the side. She crashed violently against a large clearing of crystals, which were crushed beneath her bulk. SpaceGodzilla did not relent, and lifted her into the air again. Then, as he released the field to drop her, he fried his Corona Beam at her. It exploded against her carapace, and she let out a pained shriek as she crashed into ground several hundred meters away. SpaceGodzilla started moving in to finish the job.

Just then a strange noise struck his ears. SpaceGodzilla's head arched skyward to pinpoint the source of the noise. At first he saw nothing, but after another moment of searching he spotted what appeared to be a shiny insect flying towards him. The cosmic saurian watched curiously as the insect approached and landed almost directly in front of him. It appeared to be a human of some kind. SpaceGodzilla eyed it suspiciously. He didn't know the humans could fly.

Suddenly, the human began making a strange ringing sound and waving its arms wildly. Before the space monster could even react, a blinding light engulfed the human, and SpaceGodzilla was now face to face with Jet Jaguar. SpaceGodzilla reared back in surprise at the sudden arrival of this new being. His mind was spinning. How was it that so many monsters were attempting to ruin his day? SpaceGodzilla decided it didn't matter, as he would take it upon himself to erase this being from existence as well.

To say that Jet Jaguar was not nervous about having to battle SpaceGodzilla would be a lie. Making matters worse was that even if he defeated the space monster, he still had Legion and Orga to take care of, both of whom threatened to cause damage far greater than SpaceGodzilla. Luckily, Jet Jaguar had been recently refitted to withstand electromagnetic pulses, or else he wouldn't even be able to stay in the same area as SpaceGodzilla, let alone fight him. He had been too late to stop SpaceGodzilla from demolishing Toronto. He was not going to allow such destruction to happen again. He was going to stop the monster right here, right now. But before either one could initiate an attack, golden spores fell from the sky like snowflakes. The two potential combatants stopped what they were doing and watched the spores fall. Jet Jaguar and SpaceGodzilla felt dread grow in their stomachs but couldn't help but feel wonder as well.

A moment later, the spores stopped falling, disappearing into the ground. SpaceGodzilla's eyes shifted, waiting for the horror that would surely attack him first. Sure enough, the ground quaked and split apart. Several vines shot out, heading directly for SpaceGodzilla. They missed their target by mere inches as he once again took to the sky. A cry of intense rage pierced the air, striking fear in all who heard it as a towering mass arose from the ground, her giant, crocodile-like head snarling at the soaring SpaceGodzilla. Biollante had come to rid the world of the space monsters and the threat they presented.

SpaceGodzilla landed not too far away from Biollante, shrieking a challenge. The horn atop his head sparkled, heralding the growth of more crystals. But neither the crystals nor the CN Tower could relay cosmic energy to him.

It had been diverted to empower Orga.

SpaceGodzilla's Corona Beams tore into Orga. Orga charged the cosmic saurian, ignoring the damages the Corona Beams dealt. Using its momentum, Orga bashed SpaceGodzilla's face with its large claw. SpaceGodzilla crashed into the ground. Orga loomed over its fallen adversary and raised its demented claw, eager to bury it deep into SpaceGodzilla's flesh, and unlock the secrets of his DNA. Suddenly, a large vine-like tendril whipped into Orga's line of vision and struck him hard in the chest. SpaceGodzilla watched as Biollante knocked Orga away from him, sending him crashing several meters away. The gigantic plant beast gave a wail as she moved towards Orga with the intention to kill.

Jet Jaguar wasted no time in lunging at the distracted space demon, lashing out with his right leg. The android's foot connected with SpaceGodzilla's face and sent the space beast staggering back. Jet Jaguar tried to press his advantage, but SpaceGodzilla would not allow it. He unleashed his telekinetic field. Just as the machine reached his foe, his legs were ensnared by the field. SpaceGodzilla telekinetically yanked upwards, pulling Jet Jaguar's feet out from under him and causing him to crash onto his back. SpaceGodzilla glared down at his foe, letting out an unearthly shriek as he did so. Jet Jaguar glanced up at the monster's face, then lashed out with a powerful kick to the creature's kneecap. SpaceGodzilla faltered momentarily, allowing Jet Jaguar to get to his feet. But with a mighty heave, SpaceGodzilla swung his enormous tail around, striking Jet Jaguar directly in the chest. Jet Jaguar was sent spiraling into a bed of crystals, which crumbled beneath him.

Jet Jaguar quickly righted himself as SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beam. Jet Jaguar got to his knees and performed a Matrix-style evasive move, the beam moving past his robotic face by mere inches. Closing the distance, Jet Jaguar attacked SpaceGodzilla with a flurry of fast punches and kicks. SpaceGodzilla doubled over slightly as Jet Jaguar kneed him in the gut, and gave a pained grunt as Jet Jaguar bashed his elbow against the back of his skull. Suddenly, an electromagnetic beam hit Jet Jaguar in the chest, causing it to stagger back. SpaceGodzilla turned around to see Legion, her body scorched and dented but otherwise still intact. Her opened horn was crackling with energy as she slowly closed in on her enemies.

Thinking SpaceGodzilla's attention was focused on Legion, Jet Jaguar attempted to deliver a chop to SpaceGodzilla's neck. The android's pilots was surprised when a force shield was brought up behind SpaceGodzilla. The moment his hand made contact with the field, an electrical surge forced its way through Jat Jaguar's body. Jet Jaguar stumbled and fell over, crashing to the ground, unable to move. Biollante, meanwhile, attacked Orga with her spear-like vines and massive jaws. Before he could launch a counterattack, several of Biollante's vines punched into Orga's right arm at the shoulder. After the fourth vine struck, Orga's whole arm was torn off, a fountain of black bile gushing from its socket. Letting out a wail of pain, Orga looked up with wide eyes as Biollante opened her gigantic mouth and bit down on him, lifting him into the air with her fanged mouth. Unable to break free, Orga quickly channeled light into his shoulder formation and blasted himself free of Biollante's massive maw, taking a good chunk of her head off in the process. Biollante fell to the ground as her body slowly began the process of regenerating.

With Biollante momentarily taken out of the fight, Orga, whose arm was quickly beginning to regneerate, charged SpaceGodzilla and Legion. Legion unleashed several electromagnetic beams at her opponents, blasting chunks of flesh off of their bodies. Biollante, having recovered enough to continue her assault, charged SpaceGodzilla, destroying several of his crystals as she stampeded towards her "little brother." SpaceGodzilla tried slowing her down with his Corona Beam, but she just kept regenerating and charging forward. Several vines shot out of the ground and ensnared him. SpaceGodzilla shrieked in agony as one of them punched through his right shoulder crystal, shattering it into thousands of tiny shards. Several more popped up, opening their pod-like mouths and spraying acidic sap over his torso. The acid was eating away at his flesh, but the damage would not last thanks to regeneration. His internal crystal armor, however, was a different story altogether as the acid destroyed the armor in mere moments. Regenerating flesh was easy, but rebuilding his crystal armor took time and right now time wasn't on his side. SpaceGodzilla shot a flurry of Corona Beams at Biollante's vines, freeing himself. He was enraged! How could his plans go so wrong so quickly? He had killed Godzilla and finally began his conquest, but now it was being ruined by a fellow clone, a pair of alien monstrosities, and a machine. No! He controlled everything! Him! He will become a god and take over this universe and will start by playing his pawns against one another! He stared at Biollante, who stared back at him. If looks could kill then SpaceGodzilla would have felt a million daggers stabbing him as she glared at him. He didn't know how, but he knew that - just like Godzilla - they were somehow related. He knew this and he knew she did as well. Such a pity that she wanted to kill him.

SpaceGodzilla unleashed his telekinetic field upon Biollante. Both the plant monster and the world were stunned as SpaceGodzilla accomplished what was thought to be impossible: Biollante was lifted high into the sky before SpaceGodzilla ceased feeding the field and let the massive monster fall to the ground with an earth-shattering crash. Jet Jaguar, recovering from the electric shock, was about to get back to its feet, when SpaceGodzilla dropped out of the sky and landed on top of him. Biollante recovered from her fall and crawled out of the crater she had made on impact. SpaceGodzilla taunted her as she drew near. Biollante glared at SpaceGodzilla as he approached. Does he think he's invincible? She would prove him wrong. Dead wrong. Acidic sap bubbled within her and traveled up her throat. SpaceGodzilla waited a little while longer, he needed to time this just right. SpaceGodzilla took to the sky just as Biollante spit out her acid sap and sent several of her spear-tipped vines out. Jet Jaguar got up, only to be hit by the acid, his diamond coating getting eaten away. The vines punching through the armor were leaking acid blood into the robot. Jet Jaguar began to steam. Mistaking this as a sign hostility towards him, Jet Jaguar grabbed the tendrils and ripped them out of himself, tearing them apart. Biollante retaliated by having more pod-tipped vines wrap around the machine and spray more acid. With his diamond coating gone, Jet Jaguar could now be damaged by energy attacks. SpaceGodzilla shot several of his Corona Beams which now left burn marks on Jet Jaguar as he stumbled back.

Legion slammed her bladed appendages into Orga's chest. Again and again the Queen Legion struck, cutting Orga up. He fired a blast of concussive light that caused Legion to stagger backwards. Orga ran forward and with his only newly regenerated arm, grabbed the alien queen by the head and roared in her face before slamming her face-first into the ground. Legion clamped her hind legs around Orga's ankles and pulled, tripping the alien mutant at the same time she got back to her feet. Orga lashed out, smacking Legion across the head, and let out a low guttural noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter. After recovering, Legion quickly advanced on Orga and thrust her head towards the abomination's shoulder. Orga let out a high pitched wail as Legion's horns impaled his shoulder formation. Shaking off the pain, Orga growled as he fired a concussive light blast that knocked Legion away from him. His wound healing up in seconds, Orga fired another blast at Legion. Legion gave a hiss as she wove an electromagnetic barrier. The concussive blast struck the barrier, and the electromagnetic bolts shredded the properties that composed the energy from the attack, reducing them to a cloud of light wisps that quickly faded away into nothing.

Orga's fanged maw parted, exerting an irritated growl. The hunchbacked creature scratched the surface of the ground with its claws, prepping its muscles for a quick sprint to meet its opponent head on. Orga's charging form shook the earth. Cracks splintered the ground, a testament of Orga's massive figure. Legion remained perfectly still. When Orga drew closer, Legion hoisted her body straight up, using her hind legs to keep her balanced. Orga prepared to slam its bulk against Legion's own, but stopped right as she brought her hulking body down upon him. Legion's superior mass drilled Orga into the ground. The impact caused the crystsal fortress around them to tremble.

Legion's serrated legs complied with her command. They impaled Orga's legs and crucified them against the dirt. Orga was too dazed to cry out. Legion loomed over the helpless beast. Her horns divided, allowing an electromagnetic surge to once again occupy its cavity. At point blank range, Legion's destructive weapon would no doubt obliterate Orga. Unwilling to let that happen, Orga brought one of his claws back, and, with added strength, plunged it right into Legion's side. Legion let out a surprised screech as she felt the claws sinking into her thick exoskeleton. Compressed gas sprayed out of the broken carapace. Grinning, Orga started to dig deeper in order to see what kind of DNA he could drain from this creature.

He was surprised when he got nothing.

As a silicon based life form, Legion did not have the kind of genome that Orga could absorb. Disappointed, Orga settled with simply tearing the creature apart, and started to dig deeper with the intention of ripping Legion apart. Feeling her carapace being penetrated, Legion gave an angered hiss. By her command, thousands of miniaturized Legions flew out of their egg sacks. An organ located inside Legion's cranium exerted an electronic frequency. The frequency signaled the swarm to descend upon Orga. They complied with their queen, and viciously landed on the deformed monstrosity. Sharp claws punctured Orga's flesh, and Orga gave out a yelp that was a mixture between pain and surprise.

He desperatately attempted to wipe the creatures off of him with his hands, but gave a pained howl when an electromagnetic blast struck one of his arms, blowing it clean off. Legion aimed her parted horns at his other arm, and when they struck, they didn't blow it off, but the blast tore it apart to the point where it wasn't usable. The smaller Legion drones continued to eat away at Orga's flesh, and Orga writhed and screamed helplessly as he felt his entire body being ripped to pieces.

Seeing that Orga was slowly ceasing his movement, Legion ordered her drones to return to their sacks. Relieved, Orga instantly began healing, but it was too late. Looking up, he saw that Legion's horns had widened and were charging another electromagnetic blast. But this time, the tips of her legs were adding more electromagnetic energy by directing the bolts into the charging area. Orga's eyes widened in terror, realizing that the incoming blast would kill him. Without arms to free himself, Orga started to desperately squirm in a futile attempt to escape Legion's grasp. Looking up at the glowing light of death, Orga started to let out a terrified howl when Legion unleashed the blast. It hit him square in the face, and an enormous explosion engulfed both monsters. The earth shook as the blast consumed several nearby crystals. As the smoke cleared, rubbing, crystal, and burnt flesh rained everywhere. Standing in the center of the crater formed by the blast, Legion glared down at what was left of Orga. The powerful blast had disintigrated his head and torso, leaving only a pair of charred legs. Her hideous foe destroyed, Legion lifted her head into the sky. With the stars shining brightly above her, the queen roared greatly.

Removing herself from Orga's wretched remains, the Queen Legion looked on in the distance as the cosmic saurian, the plant beast, and the machine fought. One down. Three to go...

Jet Jaguar jumped on Biollante's back and tore at her snout as she impaled SpaceGodzilla's right arm with her vines. SpaceGodzilla fired a barrage of his Corona Beams at both of them and severed the vines. Suddenly, Jet Jaguar was blasted right off of Biollante's head by an electromagnetic beam. SpaceGodzilla and Biollante stopped fighting and looked at where the blast had come from, seeing Legion marching towards them. By now, the city was on fire. Getting up from the attack, Jet Jaguar charged at Legion. Legion just casually fired another blast, which blew through Jet Jaguar's shoulder, causing him to stumble. Marching up, Legion batted the android aside with her horns after they clamped shut.

Jet Jaguar fell over. Several vines stabbed into Legion, compressed air spewing out of the wounds. Legion's blue eyes glared at Biollante in fury. The acid from the vines burned for a short while but the compressed air blew it away. Legion fired a blast that tore at the tendrils before moving up towards their source, right down Biollante's open maw. She ceased using her acid and screamed. Suddenly, Legion was lifted up again as SpaceGodzilla used his telekinetic field to lift her high into the air. SpaceGodzilla levitated up as well and, like a wrecking ball from the cosmos, he whipped his tail into the back of Biollante's head, making her faceplant into the ground and ripping chunks of flesh from the back of her head. SpaceGodzilla slammed into Legion several times and fired his Corona Beams at her wildly. Legion could do nothing but fire her beam at her captor but SpaceGodzilla ignored the bolts of electromagnetic energy even as they took flesh from him with every blast. The suffering of his foes were more important to him then his own.

He was about to impale Legion on hhis tail and deliver the killing blow when something crashed into him, causing him to lose his concentration and cut off the power being feed to his telekinetic field. SpaceGodzilla hit the ground and got to his feet while the entire city shook as Godzilla crashed to the ground. SpaceGodzilla spotted Jet Jaguar, who had body-slammed the cosmic saurian out of the sky. The machine, now sporting heavy damage from Biollante's acid, delivered a series of punches to SpaceGodzilla. The damage had hindered his movements though. They were slow and clumsy, but they were powerful enough to knock the breath out of SpaceGodzilla. Jet Jaguar wasn't planning on killing him in melee combat. Rather, he were keeping the evil beast distracted so he didn't bring up his crystal shield. SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beams, damaging Jet Jaguar even further.

Suddenly, Jet Jaguar's eyes unleashed a bright light that blinded SpaceGodzilla. His sensitive eyes overwhelmed by the light, SpaceGodzilla gave a pained howl and recoiled. Quickly, Jet Jaguar shoved SpaceGodzilla roughly into a building, watching as he was buried under thousands of tons of steel and concrete. Turning, he saw Legion rising back up off the ground, and quickly marched towards her. The alien queen didn't even have time to react when Jet Jaguar jammed his hand knife-like into her horn cavity. She gave a pained shriek as her horns, crackling with loose energy, was slowly pried off of her face. Gripping the horns, Jet Jaguar pulled with all his might, fighting against Legion's struggling, and ripped them right off of Legions face!

With her horns severed, Legion backpedaled, shrieking in pain. Destroying her horns set off every pain receptor in her body. All she could do was stumble, releasing high pitched screams. Waching the display in satisfaction, Jat Jaguar tossed both horns to the ground, one stabbing into the concrete and the other rolling on its side. Soon, Legion fell forward, her eyes now reduced to black orbs. For a moment, Jet Jaguar watched Legion's body for movement, satisfied when it remained still. He then turned around and spotted Biollante, who was still trying to recover from being shot in the mouth by Legion.

The robot rushed clumsily but determinedly towards the plant beast. Biollante wailed out as the robot attacked her with punches and kicks. She was in too much pain to fight back. Suddenly, a cluster of crystal spikes exploded forth from Jet Jaguar's stomach. He was so focused on killing Biollante that SpaceGodzilla had managed to sneak up from behind and impale the mechanical hero with his tail. SpaceGodzilla lifted the machine high into the air with his tail alone, then spun around and tossed the machine through the air. When Jet Jaguar hit the ground, Biollante ensnared him with her vines, lifting the android up as she began to spray her acid. The machine couldn't do anything. Biollante bit down on the head, tugging and pulling until it was ripped off. She spat it out and stabbed at the body with dozens of her spear-tipped vines. One of them hit Jet Jaguar's power core, causing an explosion. The robot was no more. Biollante roared a cry of victory and tossed the android to the side. She turned and looked at SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla waited for her to attack. For a moment, neither moved. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of buildings burning and people screaming.

Biollante looked at her "brother" with disgust. He had defiled the Earth long enough. She was going to kill him and free the world from all the death and suffering he had caused once and for all. SpaceGodzilla looked at his "sister" with hate. When Godzilla was alive, he could never be his own monster. He was feared, not for who he is, but for what he is. A clone of the most powerful monster on Earth. As far as everyone was concerned, he was just a clone with extra powers. He was stuck living in his shadow. He thought he had been freed when he killed Godzilla, but Biollante, who was also a mere clone of Godzilla, was looked at as her own monster because she managed to fight Godzilla to a standstill. SpaceGodzilla wouldn't stop until had killed her and finished his quest of taking over the universe.

The ground shook as if alive when Biollante charged forward, her head low to the ground. SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beams but she just kept coming. Biollante lifted her head up, smacking it against SpaceGodzilla. The space monster was powerless as he went flying into the air and crashed down behind her. Rising back to his feet, SpaceGodzilla fired several Corona Beams that stabbed and exploded into her flesh. Several vines stabbed into SpaceGodzilla, leaking acid into his body. Several pod-tipped vines bit down on his arms and legs, trying to restrain him. SpaceGodzilla fired a Corona Beam into Biollante's mouth, forcing her to let go. SpaceGodzilla conducted energy through his body and his restraints exploded in a shower of acid. Some of it splattered on his remaining shoulder crystal, but it would last for a little while longer. Reaching out telekinetically, he lifted Biollante up once again and dropped her onto a building head first. SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beam directly at Biollante's face who shrieked in utter agony. He then shot his beam into a building next to Biollante which collapsed on top of her. Unrelenting, SpaceGodzilla fired a barrage of Corona Beams at Biollante and flew right at her, striking her with energized claws. Biollante cried out in pain and as much as SpaceGodzilla enjoyed her suffering, he knew it wasn't enough. It was then that he noticed that her most recent wounds hadn't healed.

SpaceGodzilla decided that she must be running low on energy if she can't regenerate her wounds anymore. As SpaceGodzilla tried to think of a way to kill her, Biollante - having had enough of the mutant - bit down on him, lifting him up and shaking her head violently before letting go and sending him careening into a building. From the ground, SpaceGodzilla, blood pouring from his mouth, fired another Corona Beam which struck her stomach. Her stomach exploded and half her face was caught on fire. Rising to his feet, SpaceGodzilla was determined to finish her off. Shaking her head to rid herself of the flames, Biollante prepared to go at SpaceGodzilla when, suddenly, thousands of giant crystals rained down and pierced her body. Some of them exploded once inside her but most just stayed in there, crucifying her enormous form. Biollante lifted several of her stumps that used to be vines and stared at them in shock.

She looked down at her body. Acidic blood was leaking out of her mouth. She might not recover from this. She had regenerated from what would normally kill other creatures, but this time she wasn't so sure. It felt different. She was starting to doubt her recovery for the first time in her life. It would be her last time as well. Biollante slumped forward, twitching a little, and then was still. SpaceGodzilla, standing near the CN Tower with several crystal floating nearby, gave a satisfied. When Biollante's body morphed into spores and took to the sky, that was SpaceGodzilla cue to let out a roar of victory.

He had won! All of his opponents had fallen. SpaceGodzilla let out a loud roar of victory, a warning to the world that he was now unstoppably. SpaceGodzilla looked up at the CN Tower, and started to greedily absorb power from it to replenish that which he had spent in this feud...

… when there was a flash of right and the tower suddenly fell over, having been cut perfectly as though it were butter. The moment the severed half of the tower hit the ground, its power supply died instantly and SpaceGodzilla lost his source of unlimited energy. SpaceGodzilla stared in shock, wondering what had just happened. Suddenly, strands of red, shimmering energy were shot towards SpaceGodzilla and pierced his remaining shoulder crystal. SpaceGodzilla let out a shriek of pain as the searing hot whips sliced through his shoulder crystal as though it were paper, severing it from his body. SpaceGodzilla fell to his knees as an intense pain filled him. With the loss of his shoulder crystals, he slowly felt the cosmic energy within him dwindling. Looking up, he found the source of the attack.

The Queen Legion had returned, bearing various battle scars, but was still storng enough to fight. But that wasn't what caught SpaceGodzilla's attention. Legion's eyes had turned bright, blood red, and red laser-like whips were snaking out of the glowing orb that rested between where her horns had once been attached. SpaceGodzilla glared at the alien queen and stood up, shrieking defiantly at his foe. He would not die here. Not now.

Letting out a shriek of her own, Legion's laser whips lashed out, and like a hot knife through butter, easily cut through SpaceGodzilla's flesh. Not just his flesh, but his crystal armor. SpaceGodzilla was in shock. Nothing had ever managed to cut through his armor so easily. Sprays of yellow blood rose into the air followed by shards of crystal and flesh. The cosmic saurian slumped down, his remaining heads crying in pain as the whips ripped his body apart. Desperate, SpaceGodzilla sent the crystalline missiles crashing into Legion, each one exploding on contact. But Legion ignored the pain and advanced forward. Legion shot her whips forward, but SpaceGodzilla called upon what little power he had left and blocked The whips with his shield. Legion hissed in anger when she saw her whips, which had been able to cut through almost anything, bounce harmlessly off of the field. Retracting the ships back to her head, Legion glared at the space saurian with utter contempt. With a great ferocity that very few members of her species ever displayed, Legion had survived through various grueling injuries throughout this chaotic night, with only one motivation in mind. Survival. She would survive this night, kill her enemies, and allow her kind to prosper.

In an incredible display of endurance, Legion moved forward. When she reached her mutant opponent, it was a war between gods of death. Legion slashed her bladed legs against SpaceGodzilla who blasted her in the gut with his Corona Beam. Legion stumbled back. SpaceGodzilla lowered his head and charged forward, headbutting Legion. Legion quickly shot her whips out, smacking them against SpaceGodzilla's flesh. One of the whips sliced right through SpaceGodzilla's left arm, severing it from the forearm. SpaceGodzilla didn't have enough time to react and cried out as he felt pain he never knew before.

Legion retracted the whips again and shoved SpaceGodzilla with her own body mass, knocking him away. She leered at him with her red eyes. It was time to finish this. The area behind Legion's head started glowing as a swarm of Legion drones emerged from her egg sacks. The swarming army quickly covered SpaceGodzilla from head to toe, ripping and tearing into his flesh, blood quickly trickling from their mandibles. SpaceGodzilla screeched in agony, slamming his body against buildings and blasting himself with his own beams, trying desperately to rid his body of the tiny terrors. Legion took advantage as, once she regained her strength, she charged forwards, a cluster of drones moving out of the way on SpaceGodzilla's chest as she relayed information to them. She planted her horn stump into the exposed area as the Legion on his back did the same as those on the front. Her energy whips erupted forth, directly into SpaceGodzilla's chest, tearing out his back, going through his heart in the process. SpaceGodzilla shrieked in agony, trying to get free but Legion directed her whips into his spinal column, cutting it in two. Legion ended her whips, allowing SpaceGodzilla to collapse paralyzed to the ground. While he could move his head, it didn't do much good, as she was soon behind him were she couldn't be reached. She merely stood silent, watching her offspring bite and claw into SpaceGodzilla, his roars of pain going unanswered.

Soon, Legion watched as her offspring crawled off what was left of SpaceGodzilla. The once powerful cosmic beast, potential conqueror of the universe, now was nothing but a pile of bloody crystal-like bones laying in the city streets.

Legion reared her head back and let out a cry of victory. With SpaceGodzilla dead, Legion could now turn her focus on her nest. Perhaps this time none would be foolish enough to dare challenge her and her swarm after word spread that they'd killed the mighty beast. As she prepared to order her drones to work on building a nest in what remained of SpaceGodzilla's crystal fortress, a loud hissing noise filled the air. The alien queen turned her red eyes towards the sky. Suddenly, in a brilliant flash of light, a new being came into existence, soaring high in the air. With an earth-shaking thud, the being landed in the remains of the crystal fortress, directly in front of Legion.

It was a massive three-headed hydra, a mixture of machine and flesh. While the wings, plastron, and central head were entirely robotic, the other two heads, the legs, and the arms were organic, and glistening with golden scales. Mecha-King Ghidorah gave out a metallic roar in challenge to Legion. The alien queen merely roared back. As far as she was concerned, the cyborg was just another threat to her hive that needed killing. Within Mecha-King Ghidorah, the pilot prepared to battle the Queen Legion in a fight that he was certain would be easy, considering how wounded the alien was. Mecha-King Ghidorah had been outfitted with a special plating designed to deflect Legion's whips. For a split second, though, he noticed a rather strange sight in the middle of the burning city. Where Biollante had died, there was now a forest of flowers. It was strangely peaceful and beautiful, a sharp, calm contrast to the hell the city had become.

It was almost as if they were there to honer the dead, both monsters and human. Shaking his head for thinking such a thing at a time like this, the pilot got ready to fight Legion and brought the weapons online...

* * *

><p><strong>Monster Bios<strong>

- **SpaceGodzilla **- Arguably one of the most powerful Godzilla monsters, SpaceGodzilla is an unusual clone of Godzilla that was created when DNA samples from Godzilla made their way into space. The samples were exposed to celestial energy from a black hole, and somehow that caused a cosmic fission that gave birth to SpaceGodzilla. No one is sure how the samples got into space, but a few suggestions have been made. One of the suggestions is that the cells came from Mothra, who had pieces of Godzilla's DNA rubbed off on her after she fought him, and while flying off into space to destroy a meteor that could have destroyed Earth, the cells were exposed to the black hole. Another possibility, and the most believable one, is that the DNA came from Biollante, who was created from Godzilla's DNA, and had gone into space after disintigrating into spores. Either way, SpaceGodzilla is quite powerful and possesses a wide variety of cosmic abilities. He only appeared in the 1994 film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla.

- **Biollante** - One of my favorite Godzilla monsters, Biollante is the result of a depressed scientist combining Godzilla's DNA with that of his deceased daughter and a rose bush. Possessing human-level intellect, Biollante rapidly mutated and grew until she developed a form that resembled a large rose flower mounted atop a mass of scaly vines. She later underwent another drastic transformation, becoming a massive plant mass with a reptilian head similar to a crocodile. Biollante is the largest monster ever created, towering over Godzilla and nearly succeeding in swallowing him whole. She only appeared in the 1989 film, _Godzilla vs. Biollante_.

- **Orga** - Orga was one of the last original Godzilla monsters that was actually pretty cool, not counting the MUTOs who I consider to be quite lame. Originally the pilot of an alien spacecraft, Orga attempted to meld his own DNA with that of Godzilla's in order to make his species a powerful invasion force, but the DNA ended up mutating him into a hulking creature that looks kind of like the Rancor from _Return of the Jedi_. He's able to absorb the genetic material of whatever creature he eats, transforming him into a carbon copy of that creature. He tried to do this to Godzilla, but made the mistake of trying to swallow him head first. Yeah...

- **Jet Jaguar** - Honestly, I'm not sure why I decided to include him in this match. He's easily one of my least favorites. I guess I felt a little sympathy for the robot and decided to throw him in. Basically, Jet Jaguar is a sentient robot created by an inventor using scraps he found in his garage. He has the ability to change size, and later, he even gains a diamond coating that allows him to absorb energy based attacks, kind of like Mechagodzilla. It's really hard to take him seriously though. He just looks like a plastic action figure. He only appeared in the 1973 film, _Godzilla vs. Megalon_.

- **Legion** - The only non-Godzilla monster in this chapter, Legion is one of the most uniquely designed monsters I've ever seen. She's basically a gigantic centinede/leafcutter ant who travels across planets, colonizing them with her children. Once a planet's been conquered, Legion sends a new cluster of children to the next planet by constructing a gigantic flower-like pod that absorbs oxygen in the air before using it to propel the flower's pod into space. The pod contains thousands of Legion drones. Once it's fired though, the flower explodes with the power of a nuclear bomb. Her electromagnetic beam is pretty powerful, and she has high durability and pain tolerance. She appeared in the 1996 film, _Gamera 2: Advent of Legion_, where she battles the giant turtle, Gamera.


End file.
